


well acquainted with the darkness

by reyisgey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Reysma, Set before TFA, inspired by tlj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyisgey/pseuds/reyisgey
Summary: Rey's grown used to seeing First Order ships at Niima Outpost visiting Unkar Plutt. It's nothing strange. Yet, when a chrome trooper arrives, Rey's uneventful life on Jakku gets a little bit exciting.





	well acquainted with the darkness

Almost as long as she could remember, she’d spot a group of white armored troopers, marching toward Unkar Plutt’s concession stand. As a child, she was naturally curious who these strangers were that visited the closest thing to a guardian she had.  It only took one question to get an answer from him (he appeared to either trust the child or think of her as no threat). The First Order was among the many people he sold off the salvaged parts to. At Rey’s young age, the answer was simple enough, so much that she hardly batted an eye when their ship would land and a group of troopers exited the ship only to return holding chests.

However, Rey could remember the first time she saw someone outside of the usual white armored figures.

She’d been busily scrubbing the grime off a salvage at one of Plutt’s washing stations. The heat seemed particularly unbearable today and she didn’t have the energy to go back home on her speeder and clean them up there herself. As she paused to take a look at the ship part, she heard the familiar voice filters of the First Order stormtroopers. By chance, she decided to take a look, unable to feel a brief excitement when offworlders visited. Yet when she picked her head up to give them a quick glance, she had to do a double take as what she saw was far from ordinary.

There a trooper stood in the sand, armored head to toe in chromium, reflecting sunlight  from every single surface. It’s glint almost blinded Rey, as she lifted her arm to shield her eyes momentarily. The shiny metal pulled a need from inside Rey, just like when she found a good item to salvage. She’d never come across metal so beautifully polished, so reflective. She followed the trooper with her eyes, seeing how the armor plates moved, how the metal clanked against each other, how that cape slung around their shoulders. Rey was mesmerized.

The sharp bang of a stick on her table brought her back to reality. Her shoulders hunched as she flinched, going back to scrubbing off the grime on the salvage. When her eyes slowly returned to where she had seen the chrome trooper, they were already gone. All these questions ran through her mind, was it a droid? Was it a new trooper armor? Who was this new trooper?

It was the first time she was curious about the First Order.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the trooper never strayed too far from her thoughts, but she didn’t exactly think their paths would ever cross again. She’d never spoken to a stormtrooper before, nor had any desire to do so. The whole mood of an area changed when they entered. Rey didn’t like the idea of someone’s presence instilling fear in people.

That being said, by the next day, she did do a quick glance toward the shipyard to look for a First Order ship and felt a bit of excitement when she saw it was still there.

Unkar’s stand wasn’t the only one in the outpost. Different vendors took advantage of the isolated area and try to appeal to both offworlders and those who’ve been their all their life, like Rey. As she walked past them, she stopped in front of a familiar one. The old woman just sold fabric, nothing Rey couldn’t make herself, but she and the older woman helped each other out whenever they could. As Rey looked over the various fabric the woman had made, she overheard what sounded like a scuffle, keeping an ear on it, but maintaining her focus on the fabric.

Then a voice filtered out of a helmet. “Stop him!”

Rey heard the sand shuffle just behind her, her ears tracked the movement, telling her just when the footsteps would walk by her and she grabbed at her staff. Without so much as a look, she shifted her foot back and shot out with her staff. It collided with a man’s chin as he ran into it and he fell back onto the sand as two stormtroopers quickly came up beside him and lifted him up, each grabbing him by his shoulders.

As she watched them take him away, her eyes met chrome. The trooper was heading in her direction, blaster in her arms. Rey immediately straightened, the trooper becoming taller the closer they neared. Her hands tightly gripped her quarterstaff, intimidated by the figure before her. It was the closest a stormtrooper has ever gotten.

“The First Order thanks you for your aid.” A feminine voice filtered out of the helmet, the same voice she had heard earlier.

A pause settled between them, as if the stormtrooper was awaiting a response. Rey was too struck to give one. Later on she’d chastise herself for looking like a fool. She watched as the female trooper turned heel and walked away, black cape trailing through the sand. Only after she was a distance away did Rey finally let go of her breath.

* * *

It was damn near impossible for Rey to stop thinking about that stormtrooper. Questions continued to run through her mind, keeping her from sleep. What kind of species could she be if she were that tall? What did she look like under that armor? She’d always wondered before but it was just a fleeting thought. Now, she was interested in everything there was about stormtroopers.

As Rey struggled to break off a part from a control panel that had been pretty much soldered on from the extreme heat of battle, she heard distant clanking, causing her to still her movements. It wasn’t rare for a fellow scavenger to look in the same area but her spot had been undisturbed for the last couple of days now.

Turning around, her eyes scanned the area, knowing the sound didn’t sound close, but she couldn’t be too sure.

The low mumble of a voice caught her attention next and she turned her head toward the sound. She knew of some vents that connected different parts of the destroyer. Taking some steps back on the broken platform, she ran and jumped, swinging herself to the other side, just barely making it to what was left of the fallen floor. She allowed the rope to give her slack so she was able to crawl some ways through the vent. She could hear the clanging once again. It was a steady beat, almost like… footsteps.

She was as quiet through the vents as she could be, ultimately surfacing on another short remain of a floor. Scorch marks were present along with the inevitable rust. Rey hadn’t been in this area before, she had to be careful. She’d have close calls with metal floors unable to take her weight and crumble underneath it. Slowly she walked toward the edge, staying low and looking over, peering stories down to the next floor and it was there she saw the chrome stormtrooper once more.

Her rifle was lowered and she was pacing, one hand on her hips. She stopped suddenly and Rey slightly moved back afraid she was heard only for Phasma to set her rifle on the floor. She gave a look around, her helmet turning with her until her hands went above her head, reaching for the helmet. Rey inhaled and slowly got to her knees, ultimately moving onto her stomach as she watched, unable to tear her eyes away as the helmet was pulled off.

“Ugh.” Came the terse huff, no longer clouded by the filter from the helmet. “This planet’s heat is unbearable.”

Rey was quite a distance above only able to make out some features like the curls of her fair hair and the fact that she was human. It wasn’t much, she’d admit, but it was exciting. She reached into her bag, trying to slowly and quietly grab her binoculars to get a better look.

As her fingers felt the familiar grooves, she grabbed them and slowly started to pull them out, spare metal parts coming with it. They fell out of the bag and onto the metal flooring causing a loud continuous echo to spread throughout the open area. Rey immediately retreated further inside, heart pounding in her chest.

For what felt like hours she tried not to even breathe too loud out of fear of being caught but then she heard departing footsteps. Even then it took a moment for her to peek over the edge just slightly and breathe a sigh of relief at the chrome trooper having been gone. Rolling over onto her back, she began to catch up on the breath she didn’t know she lost.

* * *

Later that same day, Rey arrived to Niima Outpost, a little exhausted after the day she had. The time checking out the stormtrooper took more time than she had thought and left her a little short.  Her feet trudged through the sand, needing to get her salvage cleaned and ready for trading with Unkar.

She moved through a crowd, bumping shoulders but long having stopped caring (as well as they did). Just a grumble here and there, nothing to get riled up over. As she cleared a group she saw a pair of troopers ahead, trying to find their way around an elderly woman.

Rey stopped to observe, moving slightly out of the way as she did.

“C’mon… move it already.” A gruff voice filtered out, blaster lowered.

The elderly woman wasn’t paying them any mind. Not out of disobedience but because the woman couldn’t hear. Rey recognized her and took a step toward them, uncertain. Surely they’d just wait for her to move out of their way - or even tap her shoulder.

The stormtroopers muttered something amongst themselves, something Rey couldn’t make out. One of them lifted his blaster, aiming the butt of it to strike down on the woman’s head. Rey’s eyes widened and she charged forward.

The end of her staff met the stomach of the trooper with the raised blaster, causing him to stumble back. Rey wasted no time bringing the other of end of her staff up to strike at his helmet, effectively bringing him down to the ground.

The other trooper fumbled with his blaster, deciding whether or not to shoot when Rey acted first, swinging her staff close to the ground, sweeping the trooper off his feet and throwing him onto the sand.

The shuffle in the sand behind her caught her attention next and she quickly swung around, moving her staff defensively, ready to aim it at her next assailant. However, she turned to meet the chrome trooper on the end of another staff, which had a reflective sheen like her armor.

“You’re quick with that staff of yours.” Her helmet filtered out.

Rey looked from one trooper on her side to the other, blasters aimed.

Leaning back into her leg, she dropped her stance, standing upright and slowly placing her staff back across her shoulder, her hands raising after.

“I don’t want any trouble.”

Rey averted her eyes not wanting to appear threatening and after a pause the chrome trooper ordered the others to put down their blasters. Rey still kept her hands raised and stayed still, not trusting they wouldn’t shoot at any sudden movement.

“I’d like you to join me for a walk, scavenger.”

Rey’s eyes darted to the chrome trooper, eyes narrowing at her. She lowered her hands, looking from one trooper at her side to the other. Despite their stature being smaller than the chrome one, Rey was still intimidated by them.

“No, thank you,” she muttered before moving in between them, careful not to bump shoulders and walking over to the cleaning station.

That was odd, she thought as she sat down, letting out a sigh. She had to be careful with them. While she knew they were dangerous, she’d never had a run in like that with them before. The stormtroopers weren’t a force to be messed with, that much she was sure of. Rey was just glad she was able to escape that confrontation without dying--or worse. As she started to remove her items from her bag, she heard the familiar clank of metal that signaled the chrome trooper’s movement.

Rey turned around, only to see her much closer than she had expected.

“A walk.” She repeated and then dumped something onto the table.

Rey looked over, eyes narrowing as she realized what it was. Food bars. Not unlike the portions she’d get from Unkar, but these were said to be more nutritional. Made for soldiers after all. Before she could say anything though, a man on the other end of the table stood up.

“I’ll do whatever you want -”

“Quiet,” snapped the chrome trooper.

Rey looked back to her, unsure what she wanted. Did this have something to do with Unkar Plutt? With another sigh, she put her items back in her bag and stood up. She grabbed the food bars and handed them over to the trooper.

“No, they’re yours.”

Looking down at them, she still couldn’t believe she had this much food. If she rationed it, it’d last her for many weeks. However, they’d tempt her in indulging. Yet, Rey was aware of things possibly being too good to be true. She knew the trooper had to have an ulterior motive, but she had no clue what it could be yet. She just hoped Unkar hadn’t dragged her into one of his messes. Stuffing them in her pouch, she started to follow the chrome trooper, the white armored ones trailing a good distance behind them.

As they move through the outpost, the two of them are silent, nothing but the natural sounds of people trading and arguing. Rey wasn’t sure if there was a destination or they were walking aimlessly. The further they walked through the outpost, the list of places they might be heading to on foot got shorter.

“You and that staff. I can tell you’ve had a lot of practice with it.”

Finally, she spoke. Rey turned her head, but remained silent.

“My troopers didn’t stand a chance.”

There’s a lightness in her tone, as if she were admiring Rey’s ability. Rey looked back, the troopers were even a bigger distance behind, not at all bothered, seemingly distracting themselves with nearby scenery. Rey noted her use of the phrase "my troopers". Rey knew her chrome armor had to have signified something. Now she was figuring out it must be a position of power.

“I can’t really understand you.” She lied as she returned her attention to the trooper beside her. The noise of the outpost was minimal now that they were heading into empty space so she could hear her as well as she could, but Rey was intrigued after having managed to sneak a peek at what she looked like before. “Can’t you take off the helmet? It’s kind of weird talking to you with it on.” Yet, Rey’s no stranger to talking to someone with a helmet on. She’s encountered many bounty hunters who were just as hesitant to remove it.

When Phasma continued to walk, facing forward, Rey figured that was her answer and decided to learn to appreciate the awkward silence that would be plentiful between them. She let out a sigh just when Phasma quickly turned back to her troopers and gave them a hand signal. Rey looked back to see them stop in their tracks and turn around.

“It’s against protocol to remove our helmets.”

The trooper then stopped in her tracks and seemed to look around. The area was deserted except for the two of them, various tents blocking anyone from even seeing them. She reached up, grabbing the back of her helmet and Rey watched, unable to tear her eyes away. She’d never seen a trooper remove their helmet before. She doubted her experience in the Star Destroyer counted.

The helmet slipped off and revealed a head full of short blonde waves. Her skin was much paler than what was the norm on a desert planett. And her eyes… they were a blue Rey had only ever seen in the beautiful beads of jewelers. With a blink, she looked away, having felt she was staring now.

“Is this better?”

Rey simply nodded.

With the trooper making the first move, they began walking again, helmet under her arms.

“What’s your name?” Rey asked, feeling a bit bolder now that she had removed what was separating them. If she was willing to do something that wasn’t allowed, what else fell under that list.

“Captain Phasma.”

When they met eyes, Rey looked away, still intimidated by the woman.

“I’m Rey.”

Phasma nodded and they continued walking.

“So… Phasma,” she tried her name out. “Why did you bring me out here?”

Phasma looked off into the horizon as if searching for something there.

“Your skill with a staff is exceptional… however I can tell you’ve never had any training.”

Rey brows furrowed momentarily. “You need training on how to use a stick?”

That didn’t get a smile out of Phasma and Rey didn’t know why but she wanted her to smile, hear her laugh, some show of emotion other than stiffness.

“I’ve been using a staff for as long as I can remember and the most important thing I’ve learned is that one can always improve themselves. Don’t you agree?”

Rey considered her words, eventually nodding and looking away, not aware that Phasma had stopped walking until after a few steps. She then fully turned to face her.

“I’ve only got a few nights left in Jakku.” Phasma looked over Rey’s head, her eyes only falling down to her in her next words. “I’d like to spend them with you.”

Similar to the walk, Rey doubted Phasma was asking. Yet, Rey couldn’t help but nod, both not knowing if she could decline as well as not wanting to decline, despite not knowing what Phasma wanted to do.

* * *

Train, apparently.

Rey was up in the morning the next day, the sun hadn’t even risen yet as she got up from her hammock and got dressed for the day. It was all routine by now. She ate a quick breakfast and was heading out when she came face to face with Phasma. She immediately took a step back, startled by the chrome armor.

“I thought we could get an early start on training.”

As Rey was given a chance to respond, she noticed Phasma was by herself - no troopers in the distance.

“How -”

“Unkar Plutt.”

Of course. Rey lowered her head, debating. This was the first interesting thing in a long time. Yet, she had other priorities, other responsibilities. She ultimately shook her head.

“I can’t. Not now. I’ve got to scavenge what I can for Unkar.”

Believing that’s going to be enough, she moved to continue on her way but Phasma stepped into her passage. Rey looked up to her, brows furrowing in anger.

“Get out of my way. I said no.”

From her cape, Phasma pulled out another pack of food bars.

“This is why you scavenge isn’t it? Here, take it, It’s yours.”

Rey’s gently took them into her hands, her stomach churning with the thought of being able to eat more. Rey had never been in possession of this much food before. Did Phasma know that? Did a stormtrooper even know what it was like to go with such little food you sometimes went to bed early to save yourself from hunger pains? Already Rey was fighting the urge to dig her teeth into these bars.

She put them away.

“Okay.”

* * *

Rey’s back hit the sand far more times than she had anticipated. Just when Rey thought she had Phasma, she’d be tripped up, knocked over and make her way back into the sand. She was starting to get frustrated yet Phasma always put her hand out to help her up and always told Rey what she could have done different and allowed her the opportunity to actually have a second chance, giving Rey the confidence she needed to keep going.

Still, enough was enough for Rey.

Back on her feet, she went after Phasma more aggressively, no longer holding back out of fear of the First Order. Phasma made a swing toward her and she moved out of the way, causing Phasma to stumble a few steps. She kept moving, knowing how to maneuver fluidly in the sand, not having clumbersome armor all over her body. Phasma had the strength to knock Rey over but she couldn’t knock over what she couldn’t reach.

Phasma exerted too much in her swing and she stood hunched over for a moment. Rey took the chance to swing her staff, cause sand to be uprooted and thrown toward Phasma’s helmet and Rey wasted no time to hit her staff at her knee, causing them to buckle and for Phasma to fall.

Panting, she looked down at Phasma as she dropped her staff and reached for her helmet, removing it. Rey can see how sweat has cause strands of hair to stick to Phasma’s forehead and there’s a blush to her cheeks. Rey can’t turn her eyes away, not even when Phasma’s eyes look to her.

“That was good.”

* * *

By dusk they had already reached Rey’s place. While she felt slightly embarrassed at the condition of her home, Rey realized there couldn’t be much that Phasma was expecting. Rey offered her a meal but Phasma declined. Rey figured that a captain in the First Order must have better things to eat than food bars and rations.

Following Rey’s routine, they sat outside in the sand, watching the stars against the foot of the AT-AT. Rey began the talk first, speaking of what she had done during her time in Jakku. She had gotten somewhat comfortable with the other woman now. Able to drop her guard just a bit, having both been vulnerable and seen the other vulnerable as well.

When Phasma began to mention her own past, Rey didn’t dare interrupt, not having expected much from a military captain yet hoping she would have something to add to the conversation.

“I was just like you, Rey. Stuck on a dying planet that had nothing to offer me.” Her armored hands dug into the sand, lifting a handful of it, only for it to fall through her fingers. “I had so much potential.” She turned to Rey, blue eyes bright on her. “Just like you.”

Rey winced, eyes falling down.

“I’m not stuck. I told you my family left me - but they’ll be back for me soon.” Rey looked back to Phasma, making sure she understood that part. “Until they do, I’m fine where I’m at. If I leave how will they find me?”

Phasma’s eyes remained on Rey, her face solemn.

“Cutting my ties to Parnassos freed me in more ways than I could have imagined.”

“I can’t do that."

* * *

Night had come and Phasma made no move to head back to her troopers, wherever they may be. Rey was hesitant to head back home, having felt like Phasma should have left by now, considering they had spent the whole day together. Nonetheless, Rey entered first, keeping her back to Phasma, mostly afraid to look her in the face.

“Thanks for the training.” She said, trying to build up the courage for her next actions.

“You’re very welcome.”

She’d heard of this sort of thing before and Rey knew better than to accept help from a stranger but something about Phasma intrigued her and she’d never been approached by a woman with that kind of offer. This whole thing was making her cheeks warm.

Biting the bullet she turned around and went for a kiss. Easier said than done since she could just barely meet Phasma’s lips and the trooper immediately backed away, making any contact impossible.

“What are you doing?”

Rey moved back.

“I’m sorry - I thought this was - I’ve never done this. Is kissing not - ?” Rey started to make a move to undress not knowing how these things went.

“Rey, stop!” Phasma ordered, hands out. “This isn’t… why are you doing this?”

“You said you wanted to spend your nights with me.” Rey mumbled, grabbing at her arm. “You gave me food bars, which I assumed was my payment...” She looked up at Phasma. “I thought…”

Phasma’s eyes softened. Rey knew she had done something wrong.

“I only wanted to help you, Rey. I know what it’s like to live on a rough planet and just spend your days surviving. I wanted to give you a better chance at survival.”

_Oh no._

“I’m so sorry. I’ve never done this before. I’m not that kind of girl, I swear.” Rey stammered, unable to meet Phasma’s eyes.

Phasma silenced her with a brush of her hair. Just one of many strands out of place but the contact jolted Rey and she looked up at Phasma. Never having been touched with such tenderness. The least of which she’d expect from a Captain of stormtroopers.

“Not tonight.”

* * *

Two days in, Phasma found Rey to be a quick learner. She was shaping up to be a challenging partner. Not that she wasn’t before but this time it was different. Phasma truly was struggling and judging by the snarl on Rey’s face, she too was doing her all in this fight.

Momentarily distracted, Phasma left herself vulnerable and in the heat of the moment, Rey struck at the left side of her face, catching her eye.

It wasn’t until that moment that Phasma regretted her decision to remove her helmet before the fight. Turns out there’s a reason for that helmet. She’d forgotten all about it, having gotten used to showing her face and actually enjoying it.

Rey immediately dropped her staff, stepping toward her without hesitation.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean -”

“It’s fine.” Phasma reassured, placing her hand over her eye, preventing Rey from seeing the extent of the damage.

Rey stood close, waiting for that hand to come down. Phasma’s uncovered eye stared down at her, still soft as ever. Slowly, she pulled the hand away, looking down at it checking for blood. There weren’t any obvious marks except for slightly reddened skin but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t develop a bruise later on. Thankfully, no cuts and no blood. Although Rey doubted it wasn’t painful.

“I think we should end this for the day,” Rey said, her eyes not moving from where she hit Phasma.

“If that’s what you think is best,” Phasma said, reaching over for her helmet and staff.

Rey nodded, reaching for her own and preparing to head back to her place.

The sun began its descend by the time they arrived back to her place. Once there Rey had her sit as she applied some salve that worked wonders whenever Rey got a little worse for the wear. She usually only saved it for serious injuries but she felt terrible for hitting Phasma and wanted her to feel better. She figured Phasma must have better medicine in the First Order, but she didn’t make any move to head back, silently following Rey as they headed home.

Phasma didn’t wince one bit, not even when Rey applied a little pressure to see how badly it hurt. Rey couldn’t understand. She would let out a little whine whenever something hurt and while it could have been possible that she wasn’t in much pain, Rey was doubtful. Yet, she chose not to say anything.

“You’ll probably want to keep the helmet from now on. Just so your stormtroopers don’t see it.”

Rey didn’t even want to know what the stormtroopers would think. She doubted they even knew what was going on. She reached for the helmet, handing it over to Phasma.

She took it into her hands, staring down at it before looking up at Rey.

“I was actually hoping I’d spend the night with you."

* * *

It turned out her hammock of a bed couldn’t hold the weight of the both of them. The string tore and brought them both down. Rey cursed at it, asking if Phasma was alright before returning to kissing her like she was dying for air that could only come from her mouth.

The armor had been thrown about the place, leaving only the black undersuit. They had settled on the ground, atop Phasma’s cape.

It was just kissing for a long while, each kiss getting longer and longer until they just breathed from their nose.

Rey reached for Phasma’s shirt first, tugging it out from under her pants, struggling a bit. It had been a while since Rey had someone to blow off steam with. Too long, judging by her eagerness.

Eventually Phasma pulled away, making Rey sit up as she sat on her knees and pulled off her shirt. Even in the dim room, she could make out the lines of Phasma’s muscles.

Rey immediately reached out for her, hands touching exploring the firmness of her body. She’d never seen anyone with a body like that. She could make out faint scars as her fingertips smoother over her body, the only imperfections she could find as she leaned forward to kiss her.

Phasma’s hands roamed next, trying to find a way underneath Rey’s clothes, once again breaking the kiss.

“How do you -” her frustrated tone made Rey laugh, easing some of the nervousness that came when undressing in front of other people..

She began undressing, removing the arm wraps first, then the shawl across her body, hesitating when it came to her remaining tunic. This wasn’t the first time, Rey had slept with other women before, yet they were always natives to Jakku, not much experienced themselves, looking only for a release from urges.

Rey started to move toward the candle that lit the room.

“What are you doing?” Phasma asked holding her arm out despite Rey being out of reach.

Rey stumbled over her words, heat rising to her cheeks, unable to vocalize her insecurity.

“I want to see you.” Phasma said softly as she understood what Rey was trying to get at.

With her head down, Rey came back, but didn’t meet Phasma’s eyes, the rush of their kissing having fallen back and she was now put in a position to show her thin body in front of someone whose body was thick with muscles.

It was then that Phasma stood up. Rey looked to her immediately, worried she was leaving. However Phasma started to remove her boots and moved to her pants next. Rey watched her unzip, not tugging them down just yet reaching up for her sports bra first, turning around until her back was to Rey. It took her a minute to start undressing, distracted as she appreciated Phasma’s backside.

Rey got to her feet, taking her shoes off and pulling down the last remaining article of clothing. She stared down at her clothes, hands instinctively reaching to cover herself despite not being able to hide much from view.

“Are you ready?”

Her head jerked at the sound of Phasma’s voice but was relieved when she saw she hadn’t turned around. Rey kept her eyes on Phasma’s well-shaped ass before her eyes trailed up.

“Um,” she started, realizing this needed to happen.

“Would you like to look first?”

“Okay.”

Phasma turned around, an arm raised to shield her eyes. Rey let out a trembling breath at the sight. It made her far more self conscious about her own body. Sure, Rey had some muscle on her frame, but not nearly as developed as Phasma’s. Not to mention the tan lines from covering her body from the sun’s sharp rays. Phasma had a paleness throughout her body. And a hairlessness that Rey didn’t even know was possible.

“Rey?”

“Okay, okay.”

Rey watched as Phasma lowered her arm but her eyes were still shut. She realized she wouldn’t be able to watch Phasma stare at her so she averted her eyes, hands rolling into fists as she just stood there.

Phasma closed some distance between them, reaching out to touch Rey’s side. Rey knew she could feel her ribs and felt even more ashamed.

“I know I’m -“

“You’re a survivor, Rey. And beautiful.”

Rey looked up at her, giving a small grin before leaning forward to kiss her, wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling her closer.

They managed to get back on her cape, Rey having been lowered onto her back. They continued to kiss until Phasma’s hand started to run along Rey’s inner thigh. She opened up for her.

“Have you ever -“ she asked, pulling away from the kiss.

Rey nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Loads of times.”

She immediately cringed after saying that but was met with Phasma’s gentle breath on her face. “You?”

“Yes.” She said. “But it’s been a while.”

“How long?”

“Years.”

Rey kissed her after that, spreading her legs further letting her know it was okay and she wanted this. Reaching out for her, Rey pulled her closer, her need growing within her. Rey was more familiar with brief acts filled with passion, igniting and quickly snuffed out. This time was different. Slower, more deliberate, giving plenty of time for shame to settle in, as it always did after Rey was finished.

Yet, this time shame was nowhere to be found.

* * *

“You know, you’d be a powerful ally to the First Order.” Phasma told Rey as they stood close together inside a tent for privacy. Phasma carried her helmet in her hands, head bowing down to Rey.

Rey smiled, appreciative of the compliment and looked at the helmet in Phasma’s hands, able to see a skewed version of her reflection from it. She reached out to touch it, warm fingers pressing onto the cool metal.

“I can’t go with you.” Pulling her hand back revealed smudged dots on the helmet. She looked up at Phasma. “My family could come back at any moment. I have to be here for them.”

Phasma’s brows momentarily furrowed and Rey knew it wasn’t something she understood.

“You’d easily rise up in the First Order.” Phasma enticed. “Not that you would need my help but I’d see to it.” She paused, as if she were contemplating her next words. “It’s okay to be more, Rey. People like us, born into these rotten planets, we deserve more.”

Rey pursed her lips, but shook her head, averting her eyes. “It’s not that. I don’t want to get involved.” She looked back up. “I face the remains of a war every day. I can’t do that to another planet.”

Phasma seemed to understand that better and respect her views, giving a short bob of her head, ultimately backing off.

“It’s a shame. I’d like to have seen more of you, Rey.”

Rey smiled, coming closer.

“Well, you do know where to find me.”

“That I do.” Phasma said, a smile in her tone. “This won’t be the last time we meet.”

She then put the helmet on. “We will see each other again, Rey, I know it.”

Rey smiled, although she wouldn’t hold it against Phasma if she never returned. After all, she was still waiting for her family to.

“Don’t make me wait.” Rey let out, a smile to show she’s teasing but also to hide that she’s serious.

Phasma took Rey’s hand.

“Until we meet again, Rey.”

They gave each other’s hand a squeeze and Phasma exited the tent, Rey following shortly after, enough to see her enter the shuttle. Phasma didn’t even turn around as the landing ramp closed. Rey watched as the ship ultimately departed from the planet.

* * *

Some time later when Phasma is on a mission at Jakku in search of the map to Skywalker, she thinks of the scavenger she met, knows the outpost isn’t too far from the village. She wonders if Rey’s family came back, if it’d even be worth a trip to the outpost.

Later when she’s onboard and and hears of FN-2187’s traitorous departure to Jakku only to find he later escapes aboard a freighter with a droid and with the help of a girl scavenger from Niima Outpost… Phasma knows exactly who it is.

She can’t help the pride that swells in her only to be hit by the fact that their second meeting will not be the one either of them prefers.

Phasma wishes she and Rey would never meet again.


End file.
